User talk:Marauder 09
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Profanity While profanity is cute and wakes most of us up in the morning, you don't need to add it into every freakin article. I'm no admin, but I'd like to ask that you chill before the wookiee gets involved. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 21:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Grocery has a point, while we do allow the use of profanity, using it soley for that reason is discouraged since it does not add to the humor and will be reverted 9 out of 10 times. I also took the liberty of cleaning up your userpage a bit to remove it from certain categories. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Images Per our image policy all images must be properly sourced, File:Baby delivered through Asshole.jpg fails those requirements. Please provide a source for it or it will be deleted. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Re Image. Good I trust you can update the file yourself, all the info you need is in here. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you make it funny enough, sure. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Speedy Delete Hi there. I saw that you recently made the article Satan. Unfortunately, it ceases to exist. In the future, please keep in mind that articles on this wiki must in some way, shape, or form, involve "Star Wars". Also, remember to add categories to articles. Thank you, and have a dark a dreary day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Some things Hey, I'm going to repeat some of the things mentioned to you before. #If you make a new article categorize it, or it will be deleted. #If you upload an image source it, or it will be deleted. Failure to do so beyond this point will be answered with a cooldown block untill you do. Also I'd like to add one to the list #Don't under any circumstance engage in an editwar I managed to protect the article before you could do so any further. Yes we allow profanity and yes we told you about the negative impact it has when you use too much of it. next time you disagree with someone that disagrees with you take it to talkpage first. Thank you that is all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) blocked After my previous message you created a new category and article without categorizing them. As promised, here's your cooldown of one week. Use that time to read up on how we do things around here. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, correct. There was a problem with the Jayvo page as you so eloquently put it. It lacked humor and it had absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars. Hell, none of us could even figure out what it was about. Thank you very much for making a great observation and have an Evil-tastic Day. — SG ''' ''needed'' 19:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Image Don't forget to source your uploads. '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:User talk madclaw I appreciate the good faith in your edits, I have not seen any of your edits here as real vandalism, however we have policies for a reason. I have notified you of these policies but I'm not gonna leave a message on your talkpage everytime you forget to source an image. Part of my duties as am admin is to delete unsourced images, another part of my duties as an admin and regular user is to help you if you don't understand certain things, help has been offered in the past so it's up to you to reach out. If you should take a break or not is up to you, thats not my call to make. If you need help or you're not sure about something contact me or one of the people on this list, we will lend a hand because thats what we are here for. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Categorize Please remember that all articles must be categorized. You failed to do this with Jupiter. Cheers, The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 13:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sarlacc Pit Just to clearify something, no one on this wiki is against you. They might have a problem with the quality of your articles but no one has a problem with you personally. Creating a Sarlacc Pit page to discuss if an article has to be deleted or not is well set policy. Deleting an article on sight without any form of discussion is also well within our policies, if anyone was really against you they wouldn't bother nominating it to be delete it. Please think about this and stop taking these matters so personal. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :PS your current signature violates our signature policy. Please resize the image in your picture to 40 pixels or less. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ave! ''Hell''o! Judging from the articles you've recently made, you're a fellow metal listener ]:->. Because I like such bands like Disturbed, Slipknot and Cannibal Corpse, I'll gladly help you with their improvement and expansion (in free time...). Let's fucking rock! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one week. Your "between the line" edits and summaries have been noticed and this is how I dealt with them. You whine about other people teaming up on you by tagging your articles for either improvement or deletion yet you show no desire in actually improving them. You may also consider this you be your final warning. Further disruption will result in a permanent block and the deletion of your cruft. Help has been offered to you in the past and rather than accepting that offer you chose to meet it with corny insults. Have a nice week. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Master Metallica Hello there, Per Darthipedia:Sarlacc Pit archive/Master Metallica I have moved the article to your userspace. It is now located at User:Marauder 09/Master Metallica. If can improve the page, feel free to request for it to be moved back to the main space. Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work. Very witty and intelligent. Keep it up. GeorgeLucas 23:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Improve template Is there any reason why you're adding to your latest articles, or should I assume you just don't feel like coming up with decent content yourself? — 'SG ' 'needed' 02:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *Oh no, you're fine. Just myself and the other admins were simply curious. Most users are reluctant to ''keep the improve template on their articles, let alone add it themselves. — SG ''' ''needed'' 03:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Lord KoЯn Heya Marauder. Per the SP nom for Lord KoЯn, I've moved the article to a sub-page for you to work on until the article is ready for inclusion on Darthipedia. If you would like to work on any of your past deleted articles, please notify either myself or one of the other admins and we'll be glad to move them to a sub-page as well. Thank you very much and have an Evil-tastic Day. — 'SG ' ''needed' 11:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC)